


Something Changes (The Awfully Short Remix)

by marny_h96



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: remix_goes_wild, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marny_h96/pseuds/marny_h96





	Something Changes (The Awfully Short Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2862) by zillah975. 



Every now and then, Ronon Dex manages to surprise John Sheppard. This time by carving a dildo out of a piece of wood. In the mess hall. The dildo is gorgeous and Ronon offers it to him as a gift. Which does funny things to John's imagination and in turn, to his body.

And Ronon knows, grins, and offers to show John another of his handmade dildos which he keeps in his room.

It's a bad idea, John knows, but he follows Ronon nonetheless. After all he's made said dildo with John in mind. Not seeing it would be rude.


End file.
